


Chapter 53 continue

by MilkyPeppermint



Category: Candi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPeppermint/pseuds/MilkyPeppermint





	Chapter 53 continue

隔壁声音十分扰民，但在穿回来的第一天，两人对遭遇坎坷的薄氏夫夫报以理解，郁闷地躺下，枕着色气满满的声音试图入睡。

恩瑾虚火依旧旺盛，背对顾萌，道：“我可能睡不着。”

“谁不是？”顾萌翻过枕头压住耳朵，内心是崩溃的，“祈祷薄晔秒射。”

话音刚落，唐止压抑地尖叫了一声。

清洌洌的少年音本就好听，绷紧了有些暗哑，尾调上扬颤抖，像是爽到极致，又像是承受不住更多。

顾萌和恩瑾背对背，呼吸同时一窒，过了一会儿，各自别扭地弓起身。

顾萌暗恨：“Candi这个小骚货……”  
把他叫硬了。

*

一墙之隔，隔壁房里。

唐止跨坐在薄晔身上，紧紧搂着男人，喘息不止。

从背影看去，两边蝴蝶骨一颤一颤，窄腰，翘臀，长腿，薄薄的肌肉紧实不夸张，全身上下就属屁股最柔软，又挺又翘全是肉，养尊处优环境下成长的小少爷，肤质光洁无暇，摸起来手感极佳。

薄晔将被子拎起盖住他汗湿的肩背，一手在被子里揉弄跟主人一样粉嫩的小Candi。

比常人更修长灵活的手指从根部抚到顶端，轻轻挤压，又从顶端撸到柔腻的双丸，确保都射干净了。

“好了么？”薄晔侧头问他，表情谈不上放松，像是忍耐着什么。

唐止松开口，高潮时没轻没重，在男人的肩上留下了齿痕。

他摇摇头，软软地靠在男人肩颈处，奶音哼哼两声：“累了，不想要了。”

“……”薄晔把住他的细腰晃了晃，提醒他体内20公分的存在，哑声道，“Candi，你这就不对了，不能过河拆桥。”

薄晔顶一下，唐止就发出一声哭腔，再顶一下，奶音陡然拔高，节奏十分带感。

情热烧得眼尾红红，小脸红红，表情又纯又欲，唐止从薄晔颈间抬起头，眼里被逼出了水色，颠动中断断续续哀求道：“那你……那你快点啊……”

薄晔见他软得腰都快塌下去了，支持不住的样子，叹息一声，暂且停了下来，将人小心放倒在一旁。

看着对自己完全敞开的漂亮身体，软成了一滩水般陷在床铺里，薄晔心中满意，只觉得自己可以为所欲为，在唐止汗湿的腰腹上摸了片刻，怕气温低让他着凉，又重新压了上去。

唐止温顺地搂住他的脖子，长腿自发朝两旁打开，闭着眼嘀咕：“你自己玩吧，我先睡了。”

见他懒得可爱，薄晔没忍住笑出声，吻住他水润的红唇滋滋作响，手上也没闲着，在他湿滑的穴口戳刺两下，软软的还在收缩，便扶着滚烫缓缓推进。

插入的过程难耐又磨人，唐止并未像所说的那样准备入睡，而是低低浅浅地呻吟，先是被男人的唇舌堵着声音有些闷，后来就放开了，清亮的少年音动听又勾人。

他屈着笔直长腿在床单上蹬着，又不满足地夹紧薄晔的腰，用大腿内侧软肉轻轻磨蹭。

薄晔被他乱动的屁股绞得受不了，磁性的嗓音低吟一声，不重不轻地在他臀瓣上打了一下，“啪”的一下皮肉声响十分色情，双手牢牢握住臀肉固定好。

“乱动什么？不是说好要睡么？”薄晔轻笑中带喘，最后一下力道实足，全根没入，又舒服地喟叹，“你睡的时候我就把你玩坏，把你里面射满了，搞大你肚子。”

唐止被抵着敏感点，偏过头承受快感，半张脸埋在枕头间，耳根到脖颈延伸成一条直线。

听薄晔这么一说，心里痒得厉害，睁开眼看向他。

薄晔的额发汗湿，俊脸微红，有点坏，有点失控，性感得让人挪不开眼，释放出的荷尔蒙几乎让他溺毙

唐止痴痴地望着他，血红泪痣点缀在左眼下方，轻声嗫嚅道：“要一个像你一样的男孩子……”

薄晔只觉血液直冲头顶，被唐止激得控制不住兽性，低下头再次吻住他，舌尖推来推去，吸吮舔弄，被子底下的动作愈发狂乱，一下下的力道毫无保留，顶得唐止来不及喘息，呻吟全被堵在了喉咙口。

薄晔放开他，一手撑在他颊边，一手握住他的腰，低下头，专心致志地动着腰操干起来。

水声和拍打声霎时响成一片。

唐止仰着脑袋，轻轻蹙眉，因为快感太强烈，早就无法思考，叫床声变得毫无保留。

薄晔时不时伏下身堵住他的嘴，喘息着提醒：“乖，声音轻点，顾萌在隔壁。”

唐止立即咬住下唇，泪眼朦胧，叫也不是，不叫又忍不住，简直不知道怎么办才好。

薄晔笑，拉高被子罩住两人，怜惜地亲亲他的红色泪痣，道：“我的小荡妇。”

隔壁，顾萌咬着枕头一角欲哭无泪，心中万分抗拒：不不不，别在这种时候提我的名字，我不配有姓名。


End file.
